1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spooling method for sequentially printing a plurality of documents in which a server spools print data supplied from another information processing system (hereinafter called a "client") on the same network.
2. Related Background Art
A spooler of a server spools print data to a printer by entering the print data from clients in a queue in the order of reception and outputting the print data in this order to the printer.
A plurality of documents to be printed are supplied to a server as one job of print data of these documents. Therefore, with a conventional spooling method, it happens that while a client continuously sends print data, print data from another client is mixed and enters in the queue of a spooler. In this case, a printer outputs mixed documents from a plurality of clients so that a user is required to manually separate the documents for each client. If the printer is locked so as to be occupied by only one client and not to receive a print request from other clients, sequential print by one client is possible but other clients cannot print out.